


Denial

by fightableomo



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Communication, Denial, Dildos, Dirty Talk, F/F, Hair-pulling, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oral Sex, Rope Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Sex Toys, Space Wives, eveyone is the opposite gender but we only see these lesbians, gender bent universe, jim and spock would be good lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 09:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12187656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightableomo/pseuds/fightableomo
Summary: When Spock can't stop talking about sex, Jamie has to assume this is her round about way of asking for it while being in denial of her needs and wants. So, the only logical conclusion is to take care of her girlfriend and give her a good time, just so she'll stop talking about sex.





	Denial

**Author's Note:**

> I have never, in my goddamn life, had sex before. so, uh, i don't know what an orgasm is, and I don't really like calli ng a vagina a vagina. I call it stupid shit hyour grandma might call it, like a treasure, the rose, the special place, a ladys pleasure, shit like that. this might be very inaccurate, but I needed fem spock to get pounded.

“Captain, it’s been three weeks and 4 days since we last engaged in human intercourse.”

Jamie looked up at Spock, a grin staining her face at how her first officer said such a thing, “I guess it has been. Are you feeling unloved?”

“I do not need to be shown public displays of affection to know that you do hold affection for me.”

“Then why do you bring up our sex life? You don’t miss it so just enjoy the break.”

“Capt-Jamie, that makes it sound like I dislike it.” She seemed to frown slightly.

“No, but you don’t particularly care for it either. Which begs the question why do you bring it up?”

“That’s actually an incorrect use of the phrase ‘begging the question’. Begging the question actually refers to a type of logical fallacy that is characterized--”

She was cut off by Jamie, who had started to take off her regulation uniform, revealing that once again she ignored the recommendation to wear an undershirt. “You’re going off on a tangent dear. Can you please answer my question first?”

She blinked, trying not to stare at the tanned expanse of soft skin now revealed. She cleared her throat before answering the question, “It is to my understanding that humans will often experience a change in sex drive when in stress or emotional situations. I thought, perhaps, you were undergoing some sort of mental trial that resulted in a change in sex drive.”

“No, everything has been fine, but that might be it. Bones says that I use sex as a way to stave off boredom or escape stress. I don’t need you as a distraction I guess.”

She raised an eyebrow, “Am I just a distraction to you?”

“I was teasing, I didn’t mean it,” She finished pulling on a captains smock and walked to Spock’s sides, holding out two fingers for a kiss, “I do love you.” 

“I understand that, you do tell me a lot.” She pressed her own fingers to the offered ones in a light kiss.Still, she could feel admiration and protectiveness flow from Kirk, even with just the light touch. “I still have one more question.”

“Of course, go ahead.” She sat down on the bed, pulling Spock to sit with her. 

“Did you choose to wear that smock for the express purpose of trying to seduce me?”

Kirk glanced down at her mostly expressed breasts, “No, it was the first in line and I’m just not wearing an undershirt right now. The amount of cleavage I’m showing is does not have a direct relationship with how much I want you in bed.” She paused, “Are you seduced though, or do you wish to be? Because, you’re bringing up sex an awful lot for no reason.”

“There is a reason, and that is concern. I do not desire any intercourse. Any desire for activities meant to satisfy emotional and physical needs of humans would be illogical.”

She shook her head, letting some of her curls fly about, “I think you like denying your needs or wants because it makes you look like a pure little Vulcan. In reality, you’re just as needy as any of us.” She leaned forward to kiss Spock’s neck, “Don’t worry, I know how to treat self denying prudes like you. Do you remember the safe words?”

“I do--but I don’t see the point of bringing those up if neither of us desire coitus right now.”

“Good thing one of us wants it right now,” Jamie slipped a hand up under the hem of Spock’s light tunic and ran a hand light over her smooth stomach, relishing in feeling the muscles tighten ever so slightly. With her other hand, she pushed on Spock’s shoulder to get her to lie down. “I bet you’re wet just from anticipation.”

The hand on her stomach slipped into her tights. Her fingers just rested gently on top of the fabric of Spock’s pantie’s occasionally moving--just prodding and rubbing, nothing more. Still, it caused Kirk to smirk, “Looks like you’re not as unaffected as you say.”

“Any dampness can be explained by completely normal vaginal discharge.”

“Shush. You know you want this, and I know you do too. Stop explaining away why your wet and just accept that you are. Everyone already knows you’re a slutty half breed.”

“Yellow.” The word came instantaneously, but still, Miss Spock’s face stayed calm--except the light blush that was starting to appear. 

Jamie immediately pulled both of the hands away from her slim body, concern over taking the smugness on her face, “What’s wrong?”

She propped herself up on her elbows, “I object to the usage of the word half breed, especially in that context.”

“Oh sorry darling. I thought you were okay with derogatory and dirty talk.”

“I do not usually have objections, but I find what you said to be uncouth and unsettling.”

She nodded, “Understood, it won’t happen again.” She leaned forward to press a gentle kiss to her thin lips, “Want to continue?”

“Don’t you suppose that the ‘mood’ as you call it is killed?”

“You didn’t say red. This isn’t over until you stop wanting it, and we both know that won’t happen since you seem to be slutty for a vulcan. So I’m still in charge.” Her hands slipped down to grab the hem of Spock’s tunic and pushed it up. In the same motion, she hooked her fingers into the tights and panties around her hips and pulled them clean off. 

Jamie moved herself so that she was kneeling on the floor, Spock still lying on the bed. She pressed a few kissed to her inner thighs, getting closer and closer to her goal each time. Eventually, her full lips were flushed against the lips of the other’s secret ones. 

Her tongue darted in and out, occasionally earning small gasps and moans that managed to slip past Spock’s facade. But, the largest reaction by far was when she took her clit between her teeth to play with. Spock’s hands darted out at that, grabbing the captain’s hair, scratching the scalp as she tugged in pure pleasure and shock. 

Jamie released the sensitive little spot and pressed a kiss to the skin where her thich joined her crotch. She then pulled her head fully from the now dripping treasure, earning something close to a whine from Spock. She reached up and slowly detangled the slender fingers from her hair, but didn’t release the hands back to their owner. 

“You know that there’s no hair pulling. You’ll need to be tied up if you can’t keep your hands to yourself.”

Her blush seemed to turn darker, “I-- The action was impulsive and--”

She was cut off by Kirk, “I don’t care what the excuses are Miss Spock. I’m asking if you can be a good girl, or if you need to be restrained as a reminder.”

Her head bowed ever so slightly, “The ropes may be a good idea for you, captain.”

“Take off your tunic, I want to see those pretty bruises and abrasions on your skin later.” She stepped away from the bed to grab a length of rope. 

Spock obediantly shed her tunish while the captain moved, revealing her pale A-cup breasts, snug in their balconette bra. 

Kirk returned with a smirk, a few things in her hand, but she made a point of placing most of them out of Spock’s sight before she could scrutinize them too much. “Ah! Look at your pretty little things,” She bent over, planting a trail of kisses from her jaw, down her neck, to her collar bone and finally to her breasts. “You really are gorgeus. You could have been chosen for Virgin Mary had you not been the little whore you are. Now, turn around. 

She turned around, sitting on her knees and presenting her arms to the captain behind her. “I believe you are referring to painting models? Painters do not particularly care about the moral cleanliness of their models, rather appearance, so I could still be a biblical figure if I desired.”

Kirk reached around to stroke her jaw once she was done tying a series of knots along her forearms, “Sometimes I wonder if we should invest in a gag for you. I love hearing your moans and gasps and the way you call my name, but I don’t need your sass right now.” She ran a finger down the intricate knots, “I’ll say one thing, you can tie knots prettier than I can. But this will work in keeping your naughty hands to yourself. How does it feel?”

She gave a small test tug, “Uneven tension. Was this a rushed job,”

That earned her a little smack on the thigh, “That’s not what I meant, and you know that.”

She gave a tiny hiss at the sharp contact, “It will suffice yes.”

“Great. But, I don’t think that this is a suitable punishment. You know how much I can’t stand people touching my hair or head. Get on all fours.”

She complies, or as much as she could with her arms restrained. She ended up with her cheek pressed against the mattress, her hair draped around her face and her ass in the air. She shivered, as if a cool breeze was blowing against the still dripping parts of her. 

A few things were shuffled behind her before Kirk was back in position. Her left thigh pressed against the back of Spock’s right leg. She leaned over and grabbed a fist of hair, though she didn’t pull, rather it seemed like it was meant to keep the other’s head down. As soon as that position was established, Spock felt something stiff and rounded press lightly against her entrance. 

It was only then that Jamie spoke, “I bought a little toy, hoping you could use it on me, but seeing as you’re the bigger whore, I thought you could have a lot more fun.”

Slowly, the toy was pushed in, and boy was it not little. Spock whined as it stretched her little green pussy, then whined again as it was pulled out far too quick. Kirk kept teasing her, being too slow and not letting her adjust to the size. Then, all at once, the dildo was shoved fully in, quickly and possibly further than it had been before. 

Spock couldn’t do anything but gasp and give a guttural moan. Finally, this was paying off. The actual pleasurable part of using a dildo started, and before too long was over, leaving the vulcan panting on her captain’s bed. 

Jamie hummed softly as she undid the restraints and helped Spock into a more comfortable position. She positioned herself snug against the other’s hip and started running her hand through her hair, “You okay?”

“Y-yes, Jamie. I may need a minute before I can return the favor though.”

She laughed, “Don’t be silly, I don’t need anything. If I needed anything, I’d ask, unlike you.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, I never required or wanted any of this. I didn’t hate it though.” She turned her head, refusing to look into Jamie’s hazel eyes any more. 

She gave a slight hum, “You know, there’s a saying about that. If a girl is wearing a matching bra and panty set, she didn’t get laid, you did.” She gestured with a hand to the discarded black panties on the floor. Sure enough, they matched the bra SPock was wearing. 

A light green tint rose in her ears, “It doesn’t seem logical to break up a set. There was no ulterior motive.”

“Okay, if you insist. I’m glad you had fun though. I’m going to head to the bridge though, feel free to grab some of my clothes if you need a fresh pair of anything.” She pressed a kiss to her temple before getting up and walking out of the room, leaving Spock to her embarrassment.

**Author's Note:**

> NOTICE! if you liked this, do NOT go to my account. I do not write things like this on a regular basis. this is my only sex fic, and this is my only star trek fic, and i think only lesbian fic. this is an outlier. do not expect this from me, you WILL be dissapointed.


End file.
